Who Will Be My Saviour
by putts45
Summary: Skyler Johnson is beaten by her father, mother died a year after she and her family moved to the U.S from Germany. Ashley thinks of her as a little sister. Over the years she has developed a crush on Andy, will Ash let her date him? Dose Andy even like her? find out
1. First Day

It's my first day in a new school sigh I look at myself. "sky time for school"

mom yells "coming!"

I run down the stairs mom looks at me and smiles.

"ready"

"yep" I love my mom she doesn't care what I wear she says as long as I am happy it doesn't matter what others think. Sadly, it doesn't make the pain go away, people still laugh at me. I grab an apple, my iPod, headphones, and my phone.

"bye mom love you"

"bye sweetie have a good day" As I walk out the door I turn on Falling In Reverse Raised By Wolves

and take off towards school. As I get closer to my everyday hell I see all the people who make it hell all across the lawn and sidewalks.

"welcome to hell sky,"

I say to myself shoving through the people to get to the main office.

"umm excuse me,"

I say to a woman large bug-eyed woman behind the desk. "umm my names Skyler Johnson and today is my first day. I was told to report here first," She thinks for a minute before shuffling through some papers and shoving something towards me.

"Oh, yes here you go," "thank you," I manage to say walking back into the crowded halls to look for my locker.

I find my locker and put my stuff in it sighing to myself. I go to make my way to first hour when I fall, hitting my elbow which I ignored once I heard the laughing. I hear the normal "stupid emo bitch" from many of the people and I feel tears gathering at the corners of my eyes. I try to get all my stuff only to end up crawling around looking for my notebook. I finally see it and start crawling toward it when someone picks it up. I look up at the tall handsome boy in front of me. I stand up and notice his piercing blue eyes, lip rings, and long black hair. I look down quickly hoping I wasn't staring long, letting my hair fall into my face

"sor..sorry," I mumble. He smiles and hands me my notebook "its ok," he says.

"thank you" I say shyly taking back my notebook. "My names Andrew, but you can call me Andy,"

"Skyler, I go by Sky," he look me up and down then smiles.

"Nice shirt,"

"Thanks, you like batman I take it"

"yea he's my favorite superhero" I go to say something else but the bell rings.

"Well time to get to class, what's your first one?" he questions. I hand him my schedule and he instantly gets a giant smile on his face. "Cool we have every class together" my eyes go wide thinking of my luck. "really" I ask, Andy nods "That means I get to show you around, come on," He says excitedly, grasping my hand and pulling me along quickly.

After the day was over I went back to my locker to get my stuff so I could head home.

"Sky" I turn around to see Andy standing there smiling.

"Hey Andy, what's up?" I say, noticing how easily his smile rubs off on me.

"You busy?" he ask

"Nope" I answer popping the "p", wondering what he was thinking.

"That's good because I have something to show you" and with that he takes my hand and pulls me out of the school to the forest a few feet away. "where are we going?" I ask quietly.

"You'll see, we're almost there," he said as we come to a clearing*link#3* He smiles, "Nice isn't it?" "Wow, it's beautiful," He sits down, leaning against a tree and pats the ground next to him. I smile and sit down.

"Hm, you know what. I think we need a picture of this" he says after a second of silence. "Heck yea" I agree quickly. He pulls out his phone and takes the picture of me slightly leaning into him. "I'm glad I finally have a friend "I say as I lean back against him more, smiling he says "Yea me too,".


	2. Meeting Dez

Sky get down here "Ash yells "coming!" I grab my bag and run down stairs almost plowing Ash and Andy over

"easy their killer" Andy says as he caches me before I fall. his strong arms are around me waist I think they can hear my heart beat, I know I can

"sorry" I mumble Andy just smiles at me "ok let's go" Ash says annoyed I glare at him

"shut up" I say as I slap his arm

"ow, sky just hit me" we all laugh

his mom comes in and is laughing to she walk over to us and gives us all hugs

"by mom love you" Ash says

"bye " Andy and me call as we walk out the door

I think today will be a good day.

"so, little sis" Ash says as we pull into the parking lot

"so, big brother" he laughs

"CC said his sister is coming here"

"and?"

"and we were hoping you could help her out"

"Shure" I say as I smile "it would be nice to have a girlfriend to talk to for once"

"good-what does that mean?"

"it means as much as I love you all" I say as I hug both of them around the neck

"I need some girl time" with that I jump out and start walking away

"see ya" they both yell after me

"STOP IT PLEASE JUST GIVE IT BACK" I hear a girl yelling what the fuck?

I walk closer I see a girl she has black hair with blue highlights cool. I also see Bridget holding her notebook and she's ripping papers out of it (o fuck no)

"HEY BRIGET!" I yell as I walk over she snorts

"what do you want emo?"

"wow sorry I almost thought you were a pig there for a second, might want to lose some weight" she narrows her eyes

"get lost freak"

I smile "that all you got princess?"

"you better watch it" she says as she drops the notebook on the ground and walks a little towards me

"our what you guna make me?" I threaten in a cold voice closing the distance between us

"don't tempt me, trailer trash"

"trailer trash it's not good to talk about yourself like that"

"you little Mexican bitch" and she raises her hand as its about to hit me I grab her hand and twist her wrist. She screams in pain her lackeys run up to her "LET HER GO EMO!"

I shrug "fine" and I throw her to the ground "happy, I let her go"

they help her up and walk off "oh and Bridget, might want to start working out "I Pick up the girls book and hand it to her "here"

she looks at me and smiles "thank you" I smile

"don't worry about it" I look at her shirt "nice, Regular Show"

she smiles "you watch it?" I node and take my hoodie off her eyes go wide "cool, we have the same shirt" we both laugh.I extend my hand "names Sklyer Johnson, but I like to be called Sky"

she takes it "destniy Coma ,Dez for short"

"nice to meet you weigh did you say Coma?"

she gives me puzzled look "yea, why"

"as in Christian Coma"

"yea?, how do you know him?"

"are you CC sister"

"yea...then you must be Ashley's sister?"

"no I'm not his sister, but we all act like I am " we start laughing again

"wow, they are so thick headed" I node

"Let me see your classes" she hands it to me "we have gym with me and the guys also lunch, you have 1st with me and Andy,2nd with Ash and CC,3rd with Jinxx and Jake,4th is gym,5th with me and Ash and 6th with just Ash" I say handing her it back her eyes are wide (haha just like me when I meet Andy) "cool, when's lunch?' ha she is related to CC

"after gym" I say trying not to laugh. "come on let's get to class"

and with that we became best friends


End file.
